Naruto and a Vampire
by Kyubi1
Summary: After defeating Madara, Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a mission, in which the client is an old, tells them they have to do some work in another dimension. What awaits in this world? What changes will the world of Rosario Vampire?, All this and more in this story. AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT
1. Prologue

**This story is in Spanish, but I decided to put it in English. My English is not very good, so do not be too hard. Hope you like.  
**

"Naruto" character talks

(Naruto) character thinks

* * *

**Prologue: The mision.**

Training ground No. 3.

It´s a good day, there were a few scattered clouds across the sky, but that's not important, the important thing is that there are two shinobi in the grass of the field right, in front of the 3 logs that was there.

"It´s been a while, Sasuke" the blonde spoke wistfully.

"Yes, a little" Sasuke replied without much interest, "Taijutsu only?"

"Even if this is just training, I'll do my best!" the blonde shouted.

"Hn, start now, unless you're scared"

"Damn you Sasuke! I´m going to defeat you and make you bite the dust!"

As in any battle, Naruto lunged at his enemy to "kick his **" as he used to say, while Sasuke dodged and prepared to counterattack, such were their fighting styles.

The rapid exchange of blows and kicks between the two stopped when someone appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Hi guys, I see both of you are still rivals"

"Of course I do, I won't stop till I beat Sasuke"

"Hn, you didn't come here for just pleasantries, am I right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, as usual, you are right Sasuke, Tsunade-sama needs you two immediately."

"Eh? Granny Tsunade needs us? What for?"

In a few minutes

The two were with the Hokage, to know the reason of their call.

"Granny Tsunade, here we are!"

"You do not have to be so noisy, dobe"

"Naruto! How many times I got to tell you, not call me granny!" Naruto was very much prepared to duck under a flying sake bottle/paper weight/ whatever the heck she can grab. An angry Tsunade is a dangerous one.

"Back to the main topic" she continued in a normal tone "Naruto and Sasuke, I have a mission for you, our client specifically asked for you two. The mission itself is very difficult, but you will be rewarded well for completing it"

"How much granny?"

"150,000,000,000 ryo for each one"

"WHAT!?" Naruto was grinning like a madman, he could buy all the ramen he would ever need!

"What you want to do?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly

"Don´t know much, but apparently it is a dangerous mission and you should leave as soon as we can"

"Is there some sort of problem that needs to force us to go?"

"Apparently yes, he told us in the letter that he is in the rice country, and is expected to be there for a week. Lives at stake"

"Rice Country? I've been there once in a while. Do people who live there have a severe problem or something?"

"I do not know Naruto, but I have a bad feeling about this, that's all. Tomorrow at 0700 hours you will go to Rice Country"

"OK!"

"Alright"

Both ninja, went to his home, Naruto came to his apartment and opened the door with his key, despite being a great ninja, he was still living in his old department of before. He had his reasons for not leaving. Now it was not that small, but not that big either. It had a living room with nice furnishings, and a nicer kitchen, where he had his small room in which he had often eaten alone. Naruto dedicated himself to placing his stuff in a storage scroll that Kakashi taught them how to use. It would be a long trip and probably take even longer, considering its difficulty.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke were ready, and left for the Rice Country. A few weeks of no problems and they arrived at the area they were told to go to. Looking around, they saw a small caravan, small tents. Naruto and Sasuke entered the area and saw an old man sitting there, with white hair, beard and brown eyes, he also wore a hood.

"Are you two Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That's right old man"

"You are the client?"

"You are correct, Uchiha. Sit down" both sat "Well, first of all, I come from another dimension"

"Yeah right, old man, and I am a woman" said the blonde.

"Naruto..." Naruto stopped laughing when he saw that the old man was serious.

"Ok, but how you get here? Your dimension must be pretty advanced to travel through dimensions…"

"It was easy, with 'Snake Holes'"

"What the hell is that?" the two ninjas asked.

"It's a hole connecting two dimensions"

"Wow, but how do you know about us?"

"I'm from here originally, but when developing my 'Snake Holes', I went to a rather strange dimension, were monsters of all kinds, including those who speak in the legends, but there was much more"

"Well, start talking old man"

"Okay, but before we continue, we must eat. You think I'll finish this on an empty stomach!"

"The old man is right, c´mon Sasuke"

"Dobe! Can you not see that we are in a critical situation? Stop thinking with your stomach"

"You are a teme, I need to eat, I have spent hours without eating"

"It was just an hour!"

"It was a loooong time" Sasuke sweat drops.

Naruto, Sasuke and the old man went to eat meat, noodles, soups and desserts, all three were easily satisfied by the meal.

"Look Sasuke" Naruto points at Sasuke's stomach, it was noticeably bigger"and you say you don't wanna eat"

"Shut up dobe"

"So, you accept their mission?"

"Of course, if that world is in danger, I will protect the people who need me!"

"Since, but if it is in another dimension, I imagine there are people strong, and probably strange. " Sasuke said in a serious tone, "Hopefully not as strange or weird as Maito Gai" he muttered quietly.

"That´s right, is for that, I asked the Hokage for you two, you are legendary ninja!" Said the old

"And how are we supposed to enter the dimension?"

"I have an old technique that allows you to enter the desired location using 'Snake Holes'"

"Do you know how to use them?"

"Of course, but I must warn you, the problem is not how to enter, it´s how to exit"

"Wait a minute, old man. After we "save the world", how do we come back?"

"I have no idea-" Naruto and Sasuke faints to the anime style

"Whaddya mean old man?!" Naruto screamed

"How can you get us into something that we can't get out of!"

"Calm down, when you finish, I will take you to this place"

"And how will you know when, old man?"

"Jajaja, I'm an old man and you have much to learn. I think they will do it in a year…yeah"

"I do not think it is so difficult" sasuke said without much concern

"Ok then, start preparing the holes, because Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are gonna enter a new world!" Sasuke gave Naruto a punch on his head.

"Dobe, why you talk so loud?"

"Sorry, but I'm excited"

"Hn, me too."

The old man began to make many hand signs to the snake holes and suddenly, appeared the portal, one green

"When you enter, you might vomit"

"What?!"

"Jajaja, I´m just kidding. First, I want you two not to call attention, remember, be concealed, good luck, guys"

"Thanks!" both jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Well, that´s all for now. **

**See you later in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, the new chapter is ready. Enjoy and again, sorry for my english.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New world + Vampire.**

When they opened their eyes they saw a dark forest with leafless trees and a lake of red.

"but What the hell is this place?"

"this forest will not stop me; I'll get to that school that is far away!" Sasuke gave him a punch "Ouch!"

"do not shout so loud, dobe"

"shut up, Sasuke teme"

"Naruto, I hear a noise" suddenly, they saw a boy his age of black hair, he came rolling toward them and they saw that the causative was a very large orc.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Not of all, Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and he is Uchiha Sasuke teme" Sasuke to hit Naruto once again "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Dobe, you should think about the battle on, I'll help this guy"

"My name is Tsukune"

"yeah, to Tsukune, now go and defeat that guy" a girl pink hair and green eyes, down to see at the new acquaintance, Sasuke saw a resemblance with Sakura.

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"I will defeat you, for having done that to tsukune!" Naruto was launched to the enemy, but this just hit him and sent him in the same direction that was Sasuke and by accident, Tsukune remove the rosary of Moka. Many bats covered her body and also change the sky.

"Is as they say, silver hair, red eyes and a fearsome aura, a vampire" orc said, trembling

"You'll find out orc, I´m going to defeat you!" Naruto was released again, but just like before, he was sent flying towards where was Moka.

"Get out of my way" 'said coldly

"Naruto, do as her says" (How her could do that? It's awesome) "Naruto, you heard what I said" asked sasuke

"Listen, I do not care if you're a vampire or whatever, that orc is my enemy and I´m going to defeat him" Naruto saw directly to Moka eyes, defiantly, and she just smiled

"Know your place" Moka sending kicked up and then, he fell to the side of her doing a small crater

"now is your turn"

"You are not going to do nothing?" Said tsukune "is your friend"

"Yes, but that does not matter, Naruto can do it alone" he answer "hey vampire, Naruto already got up" Moka had already defeated the orc, but she saw how Naruto got up from that kick.

"I ... I will defeat you ..." Naruto stood up with a smile and with blood in his mouth "you are strong, very strong, but he was... my opponent!, shadow clone jutsu" many copies of Naruto appeared surrounding Moka and each one of these attacked to Moka, but Moka beat them all

"Is that all?" Moka smiled arrogantly

"Of course not! Take this" Naruto was launched to Moka, but her without much effort, dodged and stopped his punches

"Now I'll end this" Moka knocking to Naruto, but this surprisingly stopped him with his hand, tsukune was surprised and also Moka "How is it possible?"

"I have you, haaaa!" Naruto punch her in the face, then the Naruto clones appeared "Na-ru-to" the clones move up Moka and three Naruto were waiting "Uzumaki barrage!" Two kicks in the stomach and one in the forehead.

"Moka-san!" Sasuke realized this

"Is your friend?"

"Of course it is"

"Naruto, leave her now, is not our enemy"

"So, Naruto" Moka got up as if nothing had happened "Is that your name?"

"that´s right, Naruto Uzumaki, that's my name, um ... vampire Moka"

"very well Naruto, acknowledge your place!" Moka gives a kick to Naruto sending him against the wall.

"Moka-san, please" Tsukune was put in front of her "is enough" but Tsukune fall fainted in the arms of Moka

"don´t think with that you will defeat me, vampire Moka, even if it´s the last thing I do..." Naruto saw Tsukune in the arms of Moka

"Right now is not the time to fight, dobe" the two turned to look towards Sasuke "that boy, we have to take him to the hospital to he rest and the other also" pointing the orc

"vampire Moka, we just to postpone this battle only for Tsukune, but after" Naruto took off some of her blood with his hand and then made his fist at Moka "I will defeat you!" Moka smiled and Sasuke just made his "hmp". Then they took Tsukune to nursing and Naruto also recovered from the kicks of Moka. Naruto and Sasuke return with Tsukune, he had a pink-haired girl on him, unconscious.

"Where is vampire Moka? I´m going to defeat her, immediately"

"Naruto do not be so dobe and calm down, do not you see that she's here"

"She is Moka" Sasuke pointed at the girl in the arms of Tsukune

"What?! But she has not that hair and..."

"I can explain" said Tsukune "when the rosary of her chest is removed, the inner Moka awakens"

"Oh, so if take it off, the vampire Moka will awaken"

"I suppose"

"forget it Naruto, she defeated you, not think I´ll let you take it off the rosary"

"Sasuke quiet, I will not do"

"Hey, and what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well..." nervously talk Naruto -"we..."

"We will also attend this school, we just only come to see it, to see how looks, let's go Naruto"

"Ah, yes, we will see you tomorrow Tsukune" and the two left the place.

Out.

"And now what, Sasuke teme?"

"Easy, we'll go to sign up right now"

"and do you think be let in, just like that?"

"yes"

"Okay, let´s go"

Naruto and Sasuke went with the director and they registered easily, were surprised when they were told it was an academy for monsters, but that was no problem for them, using the transformation no jutsu, Naruto turned into a miniature Kyubi but with a tail and Sasuke turned into a vampire, with silver hair and red eyes and that was more than enough for them to be accepted. Soon they were shown their room, as they were somewhat scarce touched them share a room.

"This is not possible! Me with the teme?!" Naruto scream and Sasuke hit him in the head "Ouch! Cursed Sasuke teme, you'll find out!" the other students could hear the blows, kicks and the disorder that ensued for 10 minutes, until the stomach of both rang, both stopped and looked for something to eat all over the place but they found that it had crushed all because his fights.

"Is your entire fault Sasuke teme! Because of you I have nothing to eat!"

"My fault? You are the dobe that started it all!"

"Go get some food, teme"

"go to get! I can endure hunger, but did you can?" Sasuke smiled arrogantly

"Of course I can! A teme is not going to win anything!" Naruto stands his hunger, but as much as Sasuke and Naruto not sleep, each of they heard the growling of your stomach so it was impossible to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, I do my best to translate the chapters. **

**See you in the next chapter. **

**Note: dobe means Idiot and teme is equal to dobe.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The new chapter is finally complete. Enjoy and review, if you want.**

**when this appears: -Moka- Inner Moka talking or Kyubi talking.**

**when this appears: **"Moka" **character thinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scubbus + Vampire**

It was a normal day on the way to school, grave by the way, a flying bat, leafless trees, naruto and sasuke fighting, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Damn teme..." Naruto sighed and his stomach growled again "god ... as I would like a bowl of ramen" Naruto imagine much ramen and ate until his stomach explode "I don´t care to die like that"

"Naruto look"- Naruto saw Tsukune and Moka

"Tsukune, Moka!" The just mentioned turned back "What?"

"Naruto, How is it that you have the school uniform?"

"Ah, this is a transformation jutsu"

"Huh?" The two said

"You don´t know it, right?" Said Sasuke

"Moka, you fell unconscious yesterday and well, Naruto and Sasuke helped me"

"Oh, I'm glad" Moka smiled "thanks Sasuke-san, Naruto-san"

"It's nothing" said sasuke with his tone always

"No problem Moka" Naruto smiled

"But What you mean with jutsu?"

"Well, it's a long story but Sasuke and I are ninjas"

"Ninjas, What kind of monsters are these?" Moka ask innocently, but Sasuke and Naruto anime style fainted

"we are not monsters, we are human but we are also ninjas!"

"You ... are human" Moka was surprised

"So, do not worry Moka, we know that this school is for monsters"

"You know?" Tsukune ask

"Yeah, the director told us" Tsukune and Moka kept the mouth open -and then was used the tranformation jutsu and we lie, I said it was a fox demon and Sasuke said it was a vampire

"You really can do that?" Moka said "You could show?"

"sure, sexy jutsu" naruto turned into Moka but without clothes and Tsukune nosebleeds to faint "lol, sorry I could not resist, that's my sexy jutsu"

"Tsukune..." Moka said. Sasuke punch Naruto, after that Naruto said

"Ouch!, Sasuke Why did you do that?"

"stop doing stupid things" after that, Sasuke told Moka:

"Moka look, this is done well, transformation jutsu" sasuke turned into Moka, Tsukune awoke and looked at two

"Incredible"

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san"

"What?" Said the two

"This ... would be my friends? Tsukune is my only friend and I wish you two can be my friends" Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto, for some reason Moka reminded Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto put a pose like lee

"Thank you very much" Moka embrace to the two

"Well, we better go to class or be late"

"Ok!"

"whatever"

Already in the class.

The professor with tail of cat talk to their students.

"Listen, today we have two new students, please introduce yourselves"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a fox demon, what I like most is the ramen and I hope we get along."

"Naruto-san thank you very much, have a seat"

"alright" Naruto went to sit and then Sasuke stood in front of the class.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said in vampire.

"Is so cute!" the girls said

"damn Uchiha" said the other kids at school

"I am a vampire, the most of the things dislike me and there´s not something I really like. With respect to how we get on in this classroom, that does not interest me."

"um, thanks Sasuke-san, please, have a seat" after Sasuke sit in front of Naruto, Moka gave him stitches with his pencil to Tsukune

"Tsukune, is he always like that?"

"Well, he behaved equal yesterday, so I think that if"

"but sasuke-san it does not seem bad person"

"not, but his presentation was very directly..." (now that I think, the Sasuke´s gaze with vampire Moka look, both have cold eyes, I wonder if is like sasuke)

The class pass fast and when the bell rang.

"Tsukune, Moka!" Naruto came quickly to their chairs "There is food here?, for Sasuke teme, I could not eat anything"

"you are the idiot in this story Naruto, you crushed the food and broke the only 2 bottles of water we got in the room"

"Sasuke! Again ruining my reputation" Moka and Tsukune laughed at the situation of Naruto

"Tsukune, come, tell me that if food"

"if any, come I will show where"

"wait, Akashiya Moka" a girl with blue hair tied with big breasts stopped them "need to talk"

"we will waiting for you, Moka"

"yes, Naruto-san go, you're very hungry, so go"

"we will return, Moka-san" so the trio went for the food, Tsukune not know where the cafeteria is. So he take them to where the sodas in the machine, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice, so they swallowed as 5 drinks per minute.

With Moka.

"I came here to challenge you"

"Challenge me?"

"you are between my great plan"

"Plan?"

"yes, to make all men of yokai academy in my love slaves"

"Huh?"

"but you, Akashiya Moka, instead of falling on my, all look at you"

"this is going to blow" the other guys said

"so, I decided to steal your friends and beat you completely"

"But this has nothing to do with them!"

"Moka-san, we're back! sorry the delay is that Naruto kept taking more and more, Huh?"

"Tsukune"

"ah, Tsukune-kun" Kurumu hug to Tsukune, but Tsukune gently separate attempt

"sorry, but I'm with Moka-san" Sasuke and Naruto watched the scene

"charm" Tsukune's eyes changed

"I don´t have to be with Moka-san"

"Tsukune" Naruto said

"wait Naruto" Sasuke stop Naruto

"Tsukune, let´s get away from her"

"eh, Why?"

"What do you mean why? She is dangerous"

"ah, I do not think is well Kurumu"

"do not listen Tsukune-kun, she just wants you to be his breakfast"

"not true" replied Moka

"I see, this is why moka-san wanted my friendship" (What's going on? I did not mean it)

"that's not true" Moka began to mourn and ran

-"Tsukune, Idiot!" Naruto gave a punch to Tsukune "Moka, wait!" Naruto chased moka and Sasuke only followed

Moka was sitting, thinking about what had happened, until...

**"Is this the time to be depressed?"**

"..!" Moka was surprised

**"She is a scubbus, use the "charm" to make Tsukune do what she wants"**

"How is it possible?"

**"the people to recive the kiss of a scubbus will be slaves forever and die, quickly"**

"Quickly? Which way" but the rosary do not answer

"Moka, Tsukune really did not mean that" said the guy of white hair "is under some kind of tecnique, must be found soon"

"That´s right!"

The trio began looking for tsukune and when they found him in the room Kurumu, they watched how Tsukune was about to be hit by the scubbus

"Do not put a finger on Tsukune!" Moka pushed Kurumu making out the window and broke it.

"Moka-san, Naruto and Sasuke, have you come to save me?"

"I not" Sasuke said "I only take care of the dobe not make a stupid thing"

"Sasuke, stop ruining my reputation!"

"Aghht!" Tsukune was grabbed by the tail of the scubbus by the neck and Moka jump on Tsukune, they flew a few yards until kurumu not bear the weight and fell.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?"

"Moka-san"

"Thank goodness" Moka smiled at Tsukune "please Tsukune, remove the rosary of my chest" Tsukune try to remove it, but it did not work

"I´m kill you!" Kurumu with very long sharp claws, she prepared to attack

"Don´t touch Tsukune, take me!" Moka hug to Tsukune

"Still trying to protect your food?"

"You're wrong, is not his blood what I want, if not tsukune, I protect him, because he is... My first best friend!"

"Will not let you!" Tsukune stood in front of Moka but he remove the rosary and what happened had to happen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Is a extremely rare class S super monster, a vampire!"

"If the rumors are true or not does not matter" Moka gave a cocky smile

"Even if you're a vampire, I will defeat you!" The scubbus lunged to Moka, but their attacks did not work and Moka only evasive their attacks. In his last attempt, Kurumu attacked front Moka but she grabbed his tail and gave him a kick that sent him into the trees, leaving seeing stars.

"I finally got you!" Said the blond "This time I will defeat you!"

"You Again? You can not beat me, so leave me alone"

"Of course I can! I can beat you in everything. Because I'm the best!"

"Do you really think you can beat me? jajaja, good joke" Moka had his cocky smile, seeing her, Naruto could see Sasuke and it reminded him of his mission in the land of the waves, which saved him and sasuke blame it on his face saying, _"you're not hurt, right? scary cat"_

"you ..." Naruto made a rasengan "I'll defeat you, although that has to hurt!" Naruto lunged Moka

(How he had that energy in his hand? I never seen anything like it)

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke intercepts the attack in time, to the surprise of naruto. Both attacks collided and made a crater where the crash was, did not last much because both canceled their techniques.

"Why Sasuke?"

"Naruto you are an idiot, I can not let you do that"

"Why?" Naruto looked confused

(Why was I saved?)- Moka thought

"although she is very strong, that technique is very powerful. and if you want to win, Why not do a contest?"

"A contest?" Said the two

"the which defeat more enemies with their own techniques will be the winner"

"mm ..." Moka think about

"heh, this is going to be a cinch, you too You will enter sasuke?"

"there is no need"

"Are you afraid? Sasuke"

"hmp, of you?, is your battle or not what you said Naruto"

"Yes, it is but I will defeat the two once and for all."

"if I win, you have to say I am the best and will recognize"

"And what if I win?" Moka asked

"if you win, I'll give you part of my blood"

"that's tempting, I agree. But before I will finish with the scubbus" Moka said, about to give the final blow to Kurumu but Tsukune puts it in front

"Get out of my way"

"Moka-san, that's enough, I don´t think Kurumu is a bad person"

"tried to kill you. And you still protect her?"

2is that I do not think Kurumu be that deep a bad person" Tsukune gave his rosary and she took.

"don´t get me wrong Tsukune, the only reason I have not done anything is because I don´t want to lose your blood. Unlike the other, sentimental, Moka" she put her rosary and returned to normal, falling unconscious in Tsukune arms.

After that, Kurumu fell in love with Tsukune. Right now, Naruto is eating Ramen, but is interrupted for the fox inside him

**"Why do you let them hurt you unnecessarily?"** Asked the fox

"mmm ... Kurama, is very simple." He just smiled. "is a new form of training"

**"What?"**

"Yes, I've noticed that if I increase my normal techniques of power, I will be much stronger."

**"interesting"**

* * *

**Well, this is all for now. Hope you like and greetings.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gift + Vampire.**

It was a pleasant morning in Yokai Academy, as everyday, Moka and Tsukune went together and Naruto and Sasuke were behind them, apparently were not fighting.

"Hey Sasuke"

"What do you want?"

"How do you think I could beat the vampire Moka?"

"Naruto, ever going to win, you should know already" said a little annoyed

"is that there must be a way. Don´t you think we should try to return to the village?"

"we have not finished our work here, so we can not yet return"

The two were silent, and were coming to the academy yokai, so there was not much to talk about. Classes went as usual, Moka and Tsukune stayed seeing, Sasuke did nothing important and Naruto was lost in thought, looking for a way to defeat vampire Moka.

(I have not found his weakness, is fast, strong as Sakura and apparently has a sixth sense for knowing when the attack. I have no idea how I'm going to block it, is like having the byakugan of Neji, unless I move faster than her... but I can not move faster. I wonder if Moka is bored of being in the rosary all the time. Will be equal to Kurama?)

"em, Naruto-san" sensei said

"eh, yes nekonome-sensei, What happens?"

"there's a package for you and for Sasuke-san, please pick them pass."

"right now, sensei"

"yeah, sure" the two went for their package. That of Naruto was a box something big, but was wrapped in gift paper. And that of Sasuke was kind of coffer, after the call, the classes were over and the quartet went to have a few sodas in the machine.

"Naruto-san, What is your present?"

"yes Naruto, open now" Tsukune said

"I'll open right now!" Naruto was happy to receive a gift, but first he readed the card for all to hear "Naruto-kun, hope this serves you when you're hungry, let the flame of youth explodes! Of Rock Lee. Haha, Lee sent me a gift, sure are some weights or something"

"you never know if you don´t open" Tsukune said, helping to open the gift to Naruto

"Sasuke-kun, And what they sent you?" Moka said with a smile

"I don´t know, but I'll read the note" Sasuke did as Naruto "dear Sasuke-kun, I sent you a cursed puppet, I thought that in the place where you are, you could get rid of it. Be careful Is dangerous" in that, Moka opens innocently and touches "can take the form of who touch. Also sent you some medicinal ointment for you and Naruto, beware. Of Sakura Haruno."

When sasuke just read and watched as the coffer was open and as had two mokas, a pink hair and one of silver hair.

"Moka what the hell did you do?"

"huh?" said Tsukune and Naruto

"sorry, I just wanted to see what was there" Moka gave a nervous laugh, she know how was the character of the Uchiha. The puppet grabbed Moka and throw against the wall quickly, the impact caused the wall break.

"Moka-san!"

"Moka!"

"You'll find out, false Moka!" Naruto as always, he launched towards the enemy, but as always naruto flew with a kick "Ahhh!"

"Naruto!"

"that dobe" Sasuke quickly kicked up to the puppet, and started doing his lion barrage. But the puppet blocking all his punches and kicks and also kicked him sending him into the wall, but unlike Moka, this is shattered.

"so, you are the last one" said the puppet, approaching to Tsukune

(even have the same voice) the puppet launch Tsukune to Moka, making accidentally remove the rosary and suddenly everything changed and became somber.

"so now, I have to fight with myself. This will be interesting" Moka did some stretching

"Don´t even think it! I'm going to win, Shadow clone jutsu!" Like 20 narutos were launched against the puppet but this beat them all, then Moka gave him some kicks, but he block easily.

(all my fighting style, that thing know, but still) Moka attempt to give multiple kicks but also the puppet elusive quickly, and kicked him in the stomach to breaking another wall.

"Recognize me this!" Naruto made his rasengan, but the puppet with the speed of Moka, he elusive the attack. But Sasuke take this to make the Chidori Nagashi and so, the puppet back to what it was.

The markers are:

Moka: 2 points.

Sasuke: 1 point.

Naruto: 0 points.

"Sasuke, I had it!" Naruto yelled

"hmp, you take much time" Tsukune approached to Moka

"Moka-san, Are you okay?"

"yes..." (How did that? That Uchiha has many surprises) "I guess you do not need to follow well" Moka grabbed her rosary but Naruto stopped her

"Moka, wait"

"Do you want another battle?"

"no, not right now, Will not you eat something?"

"Huh?"

"Don´t get me wrong, not that I like you or anything! But I was thinking that you must feel something, um... retained, in the rosary, so I wanted to know if you wanted to eat something with us" Naruto expected one kick, Moka thought a bit and then said:

"okay, just this once"

The group met in the cafeteria, as soon as possible, so that no one knew what the walls. And kept the puppet in the coffer, although they knew that soon some of the students are going to realize and pay dearly.

"Well, And that's what we eat?" asked without much interest moka

"what I was sent, The powerful Curry of Life!" Naruto served them all a bit, but it looked weird color... black, Moka and Tsukune gulped, thinking it's poison.

"em, Naruto, not to be rude but how this is edible?!" Tsukune said desperately

"Of course it is, Believed!" All grabbed their sticks, even a little suspicious "to the count of three, all take a bit, Okay?

"whatever" told Moka

"alright Naruto"

"one... two... three!" all ate but their faces turned red, almost as red as the eyes of Moka. The four pulled fire-breathing anime style, Sasuke and Tsukune fainted. The reason: the Curry had much chili, so you could faint.

To everyone's surprise, Moka could resist and naruto resisted with much work.

"tasty ... so this is their flavor" Moka ate some more

"What?!" Said the others, even sasuke

"I can not believe it!"

"Moka-san, Do you like it chili?" everyone was still red-faced

"yes, something, Could you give me more?" Moka had finished his plate and gave it to Naruto, all stood with his mouth open. Naruto react and gave a little more to Moka. Naruto and Moka managed to finish two dishes, tsukune and sasuke barely managed to finish one. Moka got his rosary and Naruto also gave curry of life to the other Moka and was a complete K.O.

* * *

**Well, this was the chapter 3. Hope you like. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Witch + Vampire.**

_Well, being in academia to Yokai is to be scared, but I am the best ninja of the Leaf Village, that's not a problem, really! But I thought it would be much more dangerous to be in an academy for monsters which in the ninja world, but despite that, it's fun to be here!, I'll do my best and I will be the best and the strongest ..._ - Naruto wrote on his sheet, in the Nekonome-sensei's class, the question was: How does it feel to be in this academy?. Naruto still writing very animatedly, until Sasuke interrupted.

"Naruto, What you wrote?"

"almost done, wait"

"Don´t tell me you wrote about the village, Naruto" when Naruto hearing this, the inspiration disappears and started to erase some parts of his writing, by consequence, Naruto finished last of all and met with friends outside, where they were the averages of all students.

"How did it go, Tsukune?" Ask the blond

"Not very well..." Tsukune was about the last places "What about you, Naruto?"

"For I... " Naruto began searching his name and found a little above that Tsukune "guess a little better, and you, teme?"

"Hmp, second" Sasuke said, like no matter, while Naruto and Tsukune stood open-mouthed

"damn teme"

"Tsukune!" Moka came to talk to her friends "How did it go?"

"..." Naruto and Tsukune bowed their heads

"not look very well"

"Moka-san, you're amazing, you are in the top"

"It was only luck" Moka had a slight blush

"you're smart, Moka-san"

"If you wanted" Moka stood a little nervously "next time, we can study together"

"s-sure" Tsukune and Moka looked for a long time, then Tsukune back to see who the first place along with Naruto was. Meanwhile, Moka was defending a girl.

"Please don´t use violence to girls" Moka stood in front of the upper grade 3 students

"Had better all you, get out" Sasuke become vampire speak (note: Sasuke always transformed all day until classes end)

"We are not afraid, vampire"

"hmp, if you fear me or not, does not matter, if you do something to this child, you pay for that" Sasuke looked coldly with red eyes

"Sasuke-kun" (this is bad, if they fight with Sasuke-kun, they ended up in a hospital, I hope they go) the three left cursing the Uchiha, because as a vampire were afraid, but it was not to be a vampire, but because they had once seen one of the many fights between Naruto and Sasuke, so he had respect.

Flashback.

_Just when the class ended, the teacher came out and as in any school everyone started talking, all normal pace for a minute. Moka talking with Tsukune being interrupted by Kurumu, but all ended when hear the sound of two fists crashing._

_"Naruto ... How dare you!" If looks could kill, Naruto be dead_

_"Sorry, I could not resist, jeje" Naruto giggled while everyone else watched what was happening._

_"These were my special scrolls shuriken and you, and you put them and now my shuriken don´t work!" Sasuke was pretty angry_

_"Sasuke... we can talk it- Naruto feared for his life -wait, no Sasuke, waiiiittt!" Sasuke lunged to Naruto and Naruto to defend itself caused a small storm in the classroom and to make matters worse, the teacher saw him and took two to address, at that time the nickname "problem child" of Naruto life retook life and Sasuke was feared for having done damage to a demon fox as they are considered gods in the human world._

_End of Flashback. _

The group was already gathered in the cafeteria. Naruto was the only one who was eating his precious ramen while Sasuke a jelly, the others did not eat.

"So, Yukari-chan is very intelligent, skipping four years" Moka said happily

"No big deal" Yukari blushed

"Je, finally found someone that exceeds the teme, very well Yukari" Naruto smiled at Yukari

"The teme?" Yukari seemed confused

"that´s how Naruto call Sasuke"

"you are a vampire, Right?"

"Yes" said this without much importance

"you are so mentioned in my group, Sasuke Uchiha"

"What they say about him?" asked Tsukune

"is one of the most respected of all the second year, no one wants to mess with him" Tsukune and Moka just smiled and knew that Sasuke was too strong if only you had seen him fight one time

"Oh, and me?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the boy problem of class, bad grades, good physical performance, but say you're an idiot"

"What?!" Naruto cry to 4 winds, wining a Sasuke punch "Ouch! Again? Sasuke?!" Naruto rubbed his head

"dobe, behave, well if you can"

"Damn teme!" Naruto was going to throw Sasuke

"Naruto-san! I think you should not fight with Sasuke-san" Naruto sat back

"Okay, just because I don´t agree"

"Moka-san, I meant ... I ... I ... I like you!" Yukari said, jumping on the floor knocking Moka, Tsukune came out blood from the nose to see how Yukari breasts touched his Moka, Naruto and Sasuke stayed with their eyes wide-out with me

"good, but as friends"

The rest of the recess, Yukari passed it with Moka grabbing the breasts down the hall, Tsukune trying to ward Moka off Yukari, but he was beaten by the magic of Yukari. So Moka and Yukari continued until Moka could remove her. Then she went with Tsukune, opening the door, she saw him playing Kurumu's breasts.

"Ah, Tsukune!" said Kurumu

"Tsukune..." a purple aura began in Moka

"Moka-san, I swear it's a misunderstanding"

"jajaja, I have you, I have you!" say a child's voice from the window, was Yukari

"Yukari-chan!"

Minutes later.

"Listen Yukari-chan, if you keep doing that, people will hate you and you will have no friends" said Tsukune

"I don´t need, I've always been single-desu"

"Uh?" seconds after, 3 pots fell on Tsukune leaving him lying on the floor

"jajaja, fool-desu!" Yukari leaves the room laughing

"Tsukune, is you okay?"

"Moka, you should stop Yukari"

"you should consider the feelings of Yukari-chan, she's alone"

"you should also consider the mine"

"you don´t understand" Moka left the room to fetch Yukari

"Moka-san!"

"Tsukune, that girl really is alone, the witches are hated both here and in the human world" Tsukune to hear that, regret what I had said

"She's like me" Tsukune ran from room to find Yukari, before leaving he met Naruto and Sasuke and ask for help finding Yukari. When they found her, she was being attacked by lizard men, and then Tsukune protected her, receiving the attack.

"You too?"

"sorry about a while, I also want to help Yukari-chan"

"End up with you!" Said the Lizard Man

"Hey!" Naruto appeared above a tree -that's my line

"Naruto-san"

"He?!" Said Yukari

"bunch of losers" Sasuke appeared in front of them "I told them what would happen to them if they returned to make their nonsense" Sasuke was serious

"Why?" Yukari almost want to mourn

"We want to help Yukari-chan, really! Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made his clones and defeat lizards, while Sasuke with his lion's barrage, defeat the boss

"hmp, are too weak, I hope they learned their lesson"

"if they try to act up again they will see us"

"Hmp, if they do it again, I'll make sure not to try again" Sasuke gave a dirty look to lizards with their eyes

"s-sorry, I'm sorry" chief took his lizards out there, running fast

"If you are good to flee" Tsukune said

"Thanks to all" all smiled except Sasuke "you too Sasuke-san"

"no problem"

The markers are: Moka: 2 points, Sasuke: 2 points, Naruto 2 points

Minutes later

"I heard- Kurumu started talking" Yukari-chan has apologized to his companions and they also apologized for having treated so badly Yukari

"that's good news"

"yes, don´t you think Sasuke?"

"Yes, whatever" suddenly enters Yukari

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari jump to hug to Tsukune

"Yukari-chan, what happens?"

"I have decided that ... I love you Tsukune-san!"

"What?!" Kurumu and Yukari pulled Tsukune arms

"You're a hunt girlfriend's Tsukune" Naruto said funny

"That does not help Naruto" Moka suddenly sees them and jumps to Tsukune

"Tsukune is mine! Kapuchuuu"

"Not Again!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Union + Vampire. **

As always, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again. At break time, were, according to them "training", but as always Moka was concerned. she did not like them to fight even for training.

"I have you, Sasuke" Naruto had grabbed the Sasuke cuffs

"don´t trust, dobe" Sasuke kicked him in the stomach making him go, for hit and sent to where they were Moka and Tsukune, he got it.

"Naruto-san, Don´t you think that's enough?" Moka said, helping he to raise up

"no, never enough, a ninja must always be much stronger, No matter what! Return to Tsukune, you'll see as I beat Sasuke" Naruto lunged Sasuke and managed to give a few hits, but Moka is still there.

"let´s see how elusive Naruto, Chidori Nagashi" Sasuke launched his attack but did not realize that Moka was there.

"Moka-san!" Naruto manages to give a push on his chest but just then the ray does give to the two. Lots of bats were to where it was Moka.

"Naruto... he will have removed the rosary of Moka-san?" Tsukune told Sasuke while they watching the transformation of Moka

"I do not know, but..."

"Ahhh!" Was the voice of Naruto

"No way!" Naruto was the one in bats, his eyes became red with a cut in the middle, his blond hair change to be silver, the marks like whiskers of Naruto remarked like when he pulled the power Kurama (Kyubi), then your body shine and vampire Moka appeared and beside her, the other Moka.

"Moka-san" Tsukune scooped up the Moka that was sprawled "What happened?"

"Uh, What happened to me?" the Inner Moka asked

"And Naruto?" Moka made a clone which was naruto "but, What the hell?"

"teme, What the hell did you?!"

"I do not know, but if you're a clone... that means..."

"Moka-san and Naruto... are united!"

"What?! I've become a girl!" Sasuke gave him a punch and moka gave him a kick, making Naruto made a crater in the ground "dammit..."

"How is that it is tied to this?"

"This has his name!" told Naruto about to start a fight

"shut up idiot"

"embittered"

"idiot" Moka and Naruto began to say things

"Enough! look like children, You two should be thinking about what happens!" Sasuke callus at 2

"ok" Naruto said like a scolded child

"..."Moka said nothing

"apparently my chidori caused the Inner Moka soul passed into the body of Naruto, when he grabbed the rosary"

"then if you do it again, I could have my body back"

"I don´t think it's that simple" speak Inner Moka with some concern "this is different than when I'm in the rosary, I can hear what you think Naruto"

"that is, The rosary! If I put it, the vampire moka back to the rosario and then we will put a Moka and problem solved"

"but, Moka-san, their souls are combined, I don´t believe..."

"we will not know unless we try" Naruto grabbed the Moka's rosary, apparently, already he could remove. Naruto pulled something from his pocket, was the necklace he had given the Hokage many years ago, without the stone that had in, Naruto put it on and after the rosary. The rosary sheen and the Inner Moka disappeared, leaving only Naruto "apparently this worked"

"then, take it off and put in Moka"

"clear" Naruto attempt but could not remove it, weighed a ton "no, I can not do"

"as I expected" sigh Sasuke 2even with rosary, Inner Moka and Naruto are united both in mind and soul"

"dammit."

Inside Naruto.

Moka opened his eyes, looked down, there was water, she began to walk around the place, aimlessly.

"What is this place?"

"is my mind" Moka stayed with mouth open when Naruto appeared in front of her

"Your mind?"

"yes, it seems we are united in mind and soul"

"first in a rosary and now here" Inner Moka sigh

"sorry, I did not want that to happen, not believe that this could happen"

"no matter"

"mmm..."

"What?" Naruto suddenly smiled at Moka

"look, I have to introduce someone, already like you stay in my mind for a few moments" Naruto pulled her by the arm to go with he

"you say, someone?" Moka he followed to Naruto

"You think you're the only one living under the roof of my mind?"

"Eh?!" Moka stopped to see a giant fox sleeping in front of her "a fox demon of nine tails!"

"Right! Kurama! Arise damn lazy!" Naruto yelled to the fox to get up

"don´t believe that you should treat like that?"

"you are my guest in my mind so I must introduce you to kurama"

"What the hell you want, kid?" the fox talked angry "But what?!"

"Kurama, we have visitors"

"Who the hell are you?" The fox approached his head to Inner Moka, although she said nothing, she was very impressed to see what Naruto had inside him "so you're the famous vampire that has kicked the ass of Naruto"

"yes"

"How did you get here?" Naruto explain everything "I see, that's your problem Naruto" the fox back to sleep

"well, that was kurama"

"How is it that you have that fox inside you?"

"Well" naruto got a little sad and Moka notice locked him in me "when I was born, many people were killed by Kurama but my parents stopped him and for the sake of my village, they locked that thing on me to save all"

"sorry, I'm sorry that your parents died" Moka put his hand on his shoulder, looked up Naruto "I understand"

"vampire Moka" Naruto smiled "thanks, I feel better"

Out of naruto

Naruto was already in the classroom and it was all gone, until Sasuke slams him back in if.

"uh, Sasuke, What happens?"

"we are in a exam, Naruto"

"What?"

"dobe"

"you two, are under exam, don´t talk" sensei said

(Oh no! Social studies test, this is my worst asignature and I don´t know anything)

**"What's wrong?"**

(vampire Moka!, It is true, our minds are connected, um, Could you help me)

**"Why should I?"**

(Please! I'm very bad in this matter, Please help me!)

**"no"**

(Why?)

**"could bring out a 10, but it would be very suspicious"**

(What do you mean by that?) Naruto told angrily Moka

**"Forget it, just this once"**

(Thanks! I owe you) Naruto made his exam easily, for the first time. He was the first to deliver, everyone thought that Naruto was going to fail, but out a 8 to the surprise of all. The rest of the day went normal, Naruto did very well in the other classes for Moka vampire, except physical education, Naruto was the best with Sasuke. The night finally came, Sasuke lay in bed.

"you not go to sleep, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, disabling his transformation jutsu

"if you sleep on the floor, yes"

"forget it" Sasuke went to sleep, while Naruto watched the moon above the building, he did a clone unconsciously and appeared alongside Moka.

"What are you thinking?" asked Moka

"in how you helped me today, vampire Moka. I will pay you one day, I promise"

"yeah, right"

"Listen, I don´t like it or me, but I promise you I will find a way to get back to normal"

"I am not concerned"

"eh, So what?"

"the rosary is a seal and should not be broken, no matter what happens" speak seriously Moka

"then, from tomorrow we will train" Naruto get up

"What?"

"It is! If we train our abilities, insurance we will beat anyone who tries to harm our friends!" Naruto back to sit down "also, you are very good fighting and with my techniques, no one can defeat us"

"obviously it will be for me to smite anyone" said very sure of herself

"What? I'm better than you!"

"you fight good to be a human, but you can not defeat me"

"That remains to be seen"

"yes, yes, whatever you say" Naruto don´t said anything more.

Both continued looking at the moon, for a while, Naruto thought vampire Moka was her friend or at least partner, but her did not think so.

* * *

**Well, hope you like it. **

**What happen next with Inner Moka and Naruto?  
**

**Still reading, to know it. See you in the next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Training + Vampire. **

Time after Naruto and Moka look the moon for a while, both will had an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto said excitedly

"Training from now?" Moka smiled as Naruto was determined to train, well, now she could know what he thought

"We will train in the woods of the academy, that no one may be molested if I send you to the hospital"

"Do not think I'll let you easily" both went to the place.

"Well, Do you want to start with?"

"What do you mean? 'You're the one who can not fight"

"Cut the jokes and attack me" Naruto waved his hand and angry Moka kicked to Naruto but after a poof, appeared a trunk

"But as a step?" Moka not knew Naruto could not do that

"That was a substitution jutsu has saved me from death many times, you can change your location by objects in the environment, although it takes a bit of energy to do it"

"Interesting technique" Moka was impressed but she not show it. "will be very easy to learn" Moka practice a while against Naruto clones, and was pretty easy for she.

"That was okay, vampire Moka, I'm not impressed, you are very good"

"Do you have anything else? This does not present a challenge" this statement, Naruto just smiled

"I will teach you a special technique, if you show me how to know when you are attacked before they do"

"ah, that, you mean feel the Youki"

"Youki?"

"is the energy demonic of all monsters. If you can feel that energy, you will know when you are attacked, but I doubt you make it in one day" Moka off his smile and talk seriously "even though we are united, you don´t have vampire blood running through your veins, I do not think you make it" Naruto just smiled, Moka looked at him confused

"heh, that does not scare me, I will dominate this technique even without vampire blood in me, after all, I still have my instincts and unfortunately, I have yours"

(now I understand why Sasuke always called dobe, really is an idiot, but...) Moka look that Naruto had not removed her smile (has that determination in his eyes)

"Naruto, I must admit that you have the guts, but I must warn you, you will not be soft"

"Nobody asked you to, but before that, How about warming?"

"forward" Naruto lunged Moka, even though she was a clone, Naruto could not hit even once, Moka sent him flying with a finger, style Tsunade, despite the enormous force of Moka, Naruto continued lifting.

"Wait Naruto, And your amazing technique that were going to teach?"

"ah... ah... sure" Naruto was tired "You sure you want to practice now?"

"Yes, it will be an easy technique as above" Naruto laughed as unemployment, said:

"You're the second person who I teach this technique" Naruto made a blue sphere in his hand turning at an incredible speed

"surprising, is it the same technique of that time?" Moka asked, still carefully watching the blue sphere in hand of Naruto

"if it is the same, this technique will not be as easy as before, this is... A higher level technical A!" Naruto made a shadow clone and sent him to bring some things "the clone will go for some things that are needed for training"

"And how is this technique?"

"concentrating power in your hand, the first step is the rotation, but I need to know which side you to rotate your energy"

"And how will you know that?"

"like this" Naruto approached her and touched her head, watched her for a moment and then said, "Moka vampire you must rotate your energy to the right"

"How do you know?" surprised, how he could know only to touch her head

"is by the swirl in your head, turns left, so you must turn right your energy" clone back with a bucket full of water balloons

"Balloons? You are Kidding"

"you have to turn your chakra, well, your energy rather fast, enough to break the water balloon" Naruto grabbed a balloon and this broke. "Go ahead and try"

"This will be easy" Moka with full confidence and pride, grab a balloon and concentrate their energy on and did not rotate but this burst, rather he made a hole and all the water went away Moka quickly scared

"haha, what is the matter with you? you fear the water or what"

"clearly not stupid, it's just that vampires are weak against water, that's all"

"I guess that was too much for the great invincible vampire Moka"

"Of course not, you´ll see how I to pop the balloon" Moka grab another balloon but like the previous one came out a little hole and Moka jumped back, so that the water does not come

"hahaha, not even you can do it in one night, it took me like 5 days to learn" Naruto pulled something from his pocket, was his band sheet, this will put "I'm going to give the best of me in this training! "said and done, both began training, Naruto himself throwing shurikens, which tried to avoid them but obviously could not do as well as Moka though she was getting tired very quickly, his hand began to tremble without her knowledge, she slumped on the floor.

"Vampire Moka!" Naruto went to help her to her feet "You okay?"

"yes ... it was only for a moment ... I do not need your help," Moka said that though, Naruto realized that Moka was already at its limit

"Tomorrow we will continue, I have to go to school"

"... I will continue, go ahead ..." but could no longer Moka and fell into the arms of Naruto

"although you do not say, I know you are striving for this" Naruto the charge to carry arms to rest "may never tell you this front, but I wish that one day... we can be friends."

* * *

The sun coming through the window, penetrating face certain silver-haired vampire, causing her to wake up. She woke up and grab a note that was on the dresser next to the bed. Moka began to read the note:

_I know how much you are training, it is not easy, believe me. Your breakfast is in the kitchen, Strive lot!_

_Naruto_

Moka went into the kitchen and there was his breakfast: instant ramen. Moka sigh, knew that the blond was not know how cook and could not eat anything that was not his precious ramen. Still, sat down to eat, then went to the girls' dorm and entered easily into Moka's room, took a bath and put her school clothes and return.

While with Naruto.

"already have two hours, that leaves Moka vampire sleep ... and I still feel very tired ..." Naruto was as gone, right now

"Naruto ... Naruto wake up!" Sasuke hit him a punch

"Ahhh!? Who died!? What's Wrong?" Naruto was awake but was not very well

"Naruto-san, are you okay?" Moka asked worried "today, you don´t look good"

"I need to see ... a vampire Moka ... now" Naruto almost fainted but for Tsukune, he don´t fall

"Naruto!" all say

"What happens to Naruto-chan?" asked the witch, Yukari

"Something happened to Naruto?" Kurumu said behind the witch

"Naruto is exhausted and do not understand why" the Uchiha said "we must find the inner Moka, something must be happening."

The group looked for to moka throughout the school and they found her outside, breaking balloons with water, she was kneeling, his hand was shaking.

"Moka-san" Tsukune was with the inner Moka "Are you... Trembling?"

"What?, Again?" Moka looked at his hands, trembling more than ever

"Moka-san, Are you okay?"

"What happened to Naruto?" Moka said, very tired

"you're stealing all his chakra to Naruto, that's what happens"

"then, is because my other self, that Naruto-san fainted"

(impressive, the Rasengan is Naruto's favorite technique, Do you think that she will get to do the Rasengan?, What the hell are you thinking Naruto?) the Uchiha get up at Moka and then saw Tsukune "vampires live blood, I guess have not drunk a single drop, is why you're stealing his chakra to Naruto "

"I guess"

"Tsukune, sorry but it's for the good of Naruto and Moka, if not die"

"But ..." Tsukune saw Moka, too bad, then he approached his neck to her "Go ahead, take, not bad if it's just a little" Moka nail his fangs and suck blood to Tsukune and then released him, for it had grabbed too.

"that's not enough," said Sasuke

"but I can not anymore" Tsukune´s blood coming out of his neck and Moka will clean the wound

"Then, I will do" Sasuke exposed his neck "Naruto is my friend and I will not let die" Moka buried his fangs into Sasuke and drank his blood, was almost as delicious as Tsukune, but Moka had to stop.

"is enough" Moka stood up with much more energy than before "thanks to all" everyone was surprised to see how Moka gave a half smile

"I guess it's time" Naruto had recovered, even though he looked a little tired

"Naruto!"

"The Rasengan?" Tsukune and the girls said

"How do you know that I already dominate?" Moka had broken the water balloon with your own energy

"heh, I just knew" after Naruto returned to faint, Moka vanished with a poof.

Later.

"So, Do you inner Moka has been training with you?"

"exactly Moka"

"What!" all say

"How did you survive, Naruto-chan?"

"hahaha, I'm the best ninja of all! That's more than enough"

"Now I understand why, Naruto was so tired, Don´t you think, Moka-san?"

"Yes, Naruto, I am sorry that my other me are training with you, of insurance that has hurt you, sorry"

"What are you apologizing?, As I told you, I'm a ninja! Nothing will stop me, not even vampire Moka, no matter what kind of hellish training has prepared me, I'll do it without any problems!"

**"Is that a promise, Naruto?"** Moka told Naruto in his mind

(yes, I'm will getting more stronger, to beat Sasuke and all, even if I have to break my bones in the training)

**"You're an idiot, but I guess it's okay, tomorrow will be worse"**

(don´t scare me, oh and by the way, that was just the first step, even missing 2 steps)

**"... Fuck!"**

"hahaha, hahaha" Naruto continued laughing, obviously tomorrow would be a long day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, this is the new chapter. Naruto is not weak, just be patient. There is a reason for not using all its power.**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rasengan + Vampire.**

The blonde was lying on his bed, Sasuke was gone. He stood still, why? Within it, I had a conversation with Inner Moka. Apparently, he was now the master.

Inside Naruto.

"Well, better you to sit, there is much to do today" Moka sat down and Naruto next to her

"Do you think I am your student?"

"something like that" Moka gave him a shove to Naruto and make did fly out a few yards

"you make it clear that I am not a student of anyone, so acknowledge your ..."

"Yes, yes, yes, what you say, recognize your place, but you make it clear to you also that I will not recognize my place, never!" Moka stared him with scowling and Naruto with the same way

"Well, what are you going to show me?"

"The most powerful Rasengans!" and like a film, appeared the Naruto memories of when I was 12

"Why has 7 colors?"

"was a mission in the Land of Snow, that enemy was very strong but I managed to defeat him with the Rasengan rainbow, I could only do it once but it was great" then step another memory

"So if you can do two in each hand?"

"sure, although I could only do it in 2 different colors this time"

"What sense does it show me, if only once did?" Naruto had a drop on your head

"then, is that I like to remember, ie, look at the following" in the next one could see Naruto with Rasengan larger than normal with silver crescent within it

"mm ... that liked me" Moka said impressed watching the moon Rasengan, but did not show.

(Who knew that the inner Moka would this kind of personality, you better not disappoint this time)

"you know, vampire Moka" Moka kept seeing the technique "that Rasengan only did it once"

"Then, why the hell you show me if I will not be able to do" he said with a little anger

"is because I have not fought at night when this moon, the moon insurance offered me strength somehow, so that variation of Rasengan someday you'll will do" Moka stood up from where he was

"Then let's start with the next step"

"All right!"

Out of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. He put on uniform of school, which had already obtained. He went into the woods to train with some plastic balls.

"good vampire Moka, the next step is the force, you must give sufficient strength to the Rasengan, and you should blow it this way" Naruto concentrate enough energy in its power to blow the ball "try"

"This is even easier than the last" mocha with all its pride grabbed the ball and concentrated his Youki, but she made a small hole and the air went out there "... damn"

"hahaha, you have much to learn" Moka grabbed another and tried again but the same thing happened "you should try using your other hand"

"I don´t need your help" Moka tried again and again but went equal, made more than 10 attempts, he again his hand to shake and kneels on the floor from exhaustion.

"Vampire Moka you never make it" Naruto reached out to Moka "rotate your Youki with one hand and then with the other, gave the force"

"okay" Moka accept Naruto's hand and tried again

"Tsukune!" Naruto and inner Moka heard a scream

"is it... Moka!" Naruto disable the clone and ran towards the direction where he heard the cry of Moka.

"What the hell?" Naruto saw his friends almost defeated by a... Monster fat faced in the belly? "Listen friend, don´t take this wrong but, What kind of monster are you?"

"Stop making fun of me, we know that we are not surprising, but we the fan club, we will defeat Aono Tsukune"

"I regret to say, he is my friend and I will not let you put a finger on him! Shadow Clone jutsu!" about 500 clones attacked the monster "I'll be back what you have done to my friends, with interest!"

"even if you multiply yourself, we will defeat you!" the chiefs of fan club defeated all clones and even sent Naruto a blow to sent where was Tsukune

(ah ... damn ... this force is not enough to beat this guy, if only I had the strength of vampire Moka)

"Naruto ... Are you okay?" Tsukune helped Naruto to get up, he was bleeding from his mouth and his cheek was red from the blow

"Tsukune, you have to take off the rosary"

"What?"

"is the only way, Moka will beat with his strength, and you are the only one who has taken the rosary, you can" Tsukune tried but this did not come out "Stupid rosary!"

"This is your end Tsukune!" the monster was going to crush the 2

"Tsukune, make it quick!"

"But don´t go!"

"Tsukune you can"

"Moka-san" Tsukune could remove the rosary, lots of vampires flew to Naruto and appeared inner Moka

"you made me fall a moment ago, now try it again" Moka stop the crushing blow of her "suitors" and shooting with one hand

"It's so bright!" said with hearts in his eyes. While They were admiring drooled Moka, this gave them lots of kicks but nothing seemed to give the monster

"**What, Moka vampire? you have to defeat that guy, long time ago"**

"Can not you see that's what I do!?"

"**yes, but nothing happens to that guy"**

"Moka-san careful!" it was late, to Moka gave her a kick that sent her into the wall, breaking it into pieces

"Naruto, Moka, not be idiots!" Sasuke appeared in a tree stand "For the first time, working as a team!"

"**dammit, leave me fight!"**

"Wait, you idiot"

**"Okay, you made me angry!"** Naruto talk to Moka's body **"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu"** thousands of clones appeared, this made the fan club is scared

**"Now, I'll send you to the hospital!" **Naruto was going to kick his ass to his enemy, but one of his clones gave to him a kick, making clones all disappear **"Why did you do that?!"**

"recognize your place, I'm going to defeat them, not you" the two began to fight about who was going to defeat the monster, they all came a drop in head

"With all the... Work as a team!" Sasuke yell

**"Sasuke is right, Truce?" **Naruto gave her hand to Moka

"truce" Moka clasped it

**"Now we will defeat you!"** Moka reached out and Naruto understood perfectly. This began to concentrate its energy on hand Moka **"Come on!"** Naruto grabbed Moka's other arm and threw to the monster and then disappear, the monster was surprised like others to see Moka technique, the Rasengan was purple with black by Youki Moka.

"Know your place!" the Rasengan gave the monster and turned a crater where it was crashing, ultimately became a whirlwind of air sac fly to three far. Moka approached to Tsukune to grab her rosary

The markers are:

Moka: 3 points.

Sasuke: 2 points.

Naruto: 3 points.

"again, Moka-san is the only that saves me" Tsukune said, sounding sad

**"idiot"** Moka hit him and rubs his cheek Tsukune **"Are you an idiot or what?"**

"Huh? Naruto?"

**"So, you think you're weak?"** Tsukune nods his head **"don´t worry about it" **Naruto smiles **"is not always about winning if not, always try and never give up! So don´t run away Tsukune"** Moka personality change "if you leave, the other Moka would feel very bad, don´t be silly "Moka grabbed his rosary and put it on, Naruto returned

"Naruto, Moka-san, thank you, but no plans to leave"

"Really?" said Yukari, Moka, Kurumu and Naruto

"Yeah, just going to deliver these letters" he showed them, were rather "I would not go, or anything like that"

"My Tsukune! I Knew there were not going to leave me" Kurumu as always, was released to abrade and suffocate Tsukune with her breasts

"Tsukune-san is not going!" Yukari also embrace Tsukune

"I'm so glad Tsukune!" Moka did the same and I steal a little blood "Kapuchuuu"

"Again!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Swimming + Vampire.**

After the fight against fans of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, everything is back to normal. In fact, we are in the class of Nekonome sensei, Naruto ignores what he says, while Tsukune is mired in a fantasy world in he is which a football player or something. Well, let them dream while he can. What makes our favorite vampire? In a moment you will know.

Inside Naruto.

There is a huge fox with nine tails lying and side there is a beautiful vampire with red eyes and silver hair, also lying down, his head resting on his hands, one can see that they are very boring, nobody says anything.

"Hears" inner Moka said "What you not do anything?"

"Zzz" the fox is asleep

"I'm talking" sounded a little annoyed Moka

"Zzz" the fox still sleeps with this Moka only sighs, gets up and gets a kick "But what the hell!"

"Until finally awake"

"And you can tell me what you want?"

"I'm bored, what do you do for entertainment?"

"Sleep" to Moka only comes out a drop in head

"Is that all?"

"What did you expect? Play solitaire?" the fox said mockingly, Moka only went back to bed.

"Why not pass anything interesting?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"to nobody, there is nothing to do here" Moka said, closing his eyes, and it was better than talking to a giant fox has nothing interesting to say (it was more fun to be inside the other Moka, here with a fucking fox who keeps sleeping)

Out of Naruto.

"is very nice to tell, students" said the cat teacher "that applications are now open for entry to a club"

"A club?" Tsukune wondered

(Oh that great! Surely clubs here is spectacular!) Thought the blond

**(Yeah right, a club)** told from his mind, the inner Moka

(Do not be a spoilsport vampire Moka, surely there must be many interesting things, in my village not had things like that, there was no literature and many things around here, for sure that a club should be great!) Thought enthusiastically

**(What? Did you live under a rock?)**

(Of course not. Not make fun of me!)

**(Yes, what you say)** Moka seemed interested in anything or at least well behaved

(Damn vampire Moka, What is it?)

**(I hear you!)**

"That was the idea!" Naruto, unfortunately did not think, if not say

"Naruto-san, is there anything you want to share?"

"Huh? No, no, of course not, sorry sensei" Naruto said grieved (you pay me that)

**(In your dreams, kid)**

(A who you call child?! Now I am a man, if you do not know!)

**(Yeah, right)** Moka smiled inwardly, she knew this would annoy Naruto

(Grrrr, later you'll see) Naruto stopped talking to the inner Moka and left the class with Moka and Tsukune to find a club. There were many clubs; from tea club to one of mummies. Moka hugged to Tsukune when she was scared some clubs, even jump into his arms while Tsukune just blushed, Naruto approached them.

"Naruto-san, have you found something you like?" Moka asked amiably

"So everything here is very interesting, the place where I come from there is nothing of these clubs" replied wistfully

"You're not coming from the same place of Tsukune?"

"The truth is that I come from a village, far away from here"

"Oh, I see, But you feel comfortable here, Naruto-san? - Moka gave a smile to Naruto

"Sure, Really! Is very fun to be here with you, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari-chan and vampire Moka"

"Naruto, do not have schools how are you in your village?" Tsukune asked

"In my village there were only ninja schools where I taught and trained you to be a ninja. When you had the required age, you can let go to ninja missions and earn some money and fulfill them, while doing that, I came back stronger"

"And since when you could make a ninja mission?"

"When you became a Genin, I became one when I was 12" Moka and Tsukune were surprised

"Really? But surely started by easy and safe missions, right?"

"Something like that, there was one where I nearly died, but I had many easy, but in the ninja world nothing is easy" Naruto he came many memories with Team 7, those were the best years of ninja Genin that had, inner Moka also could see them, because when Naruto thought something, inner Moka and Kyubi could know what I thought although the latter did not care what happened. Naruto was half gone, Moka and Tsukune noticed.

"Join the club swim!" said a student in swimsuit with others that also were equal and were beautiful, the guys were drooling and Tsukune enduring because was Moka side and for him there was no one more beautiful than her, but had to be realistic, was a man and had such reactions to women.

(A swimming club? With that, I will show my good side to Moka-san) Tsukune imagine

(Swimming club, not heard bad, vampire Moka, What do you think?)

**(Zzz)** slept inner Moka

(Ah, another Kurama better let her sleep)

"Moka-san, what do you think the swim club?" Tsukune had great enthusiasm in his eyes, thought for the first time; one of his fantasies would come true

"Um, but not know swim" Moka saw Tsukune's eyes with a blush, did not want to feel bad "sorry Tsukune"

"Also, the first to enter the club will give classes to swim" said the sexiest of all "to women, too"

"Moka-san heard, there is no problem that does not know how to swim, please try" Tsukune said with the same eyes just now

"Okay" Moka smiled Tsukune, could not resist that look of Tsukune.

"Naruto, you also want?"

"Of course, I already know how to swim so it will be easy"

The three entered the club, Tsukune's teacher was learning to swim, and Moka was sitting away from the pool and Naruto in the table to jump. Tsukune was a little sad because Moka did not enter the water, without knowing why.

"Look at this Tsukune! Is the most surprising jump you will see!" Naruto did not have a bathing clothes, was wearing only the shirt and pants of the school, Tsukune and Moka back to see "Banzai!" Naruto jump very high and did a pirouette as if to throw a dive, but even not fall

**(What the hell are you doing!?)** Scream from his mind, the inner Moka

(Throwing a dive!)

**(You are a complete idiot, Vampires are weak against water! Die if you get wet!)**

"WHAT!"

"Naruto?" Tsukune and Moka said

(Why not tell me before!?)

**(Naruto idiot, when you taught me the technique, I said that our weakness is water, even a child would remember!)**

(Sorry, I forgot!) Naruto was about to fall, until it receives a kick that sends him to the schoolyard "Damn!"

"Sasuke-san!" the vampire makes an appearance and in the blink of an eye, he is on the front of Moka

"Hello" in that, Tsukune approaches them.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Naruto?"

"Sasuke-san, true, why do you hit Naruto?"

"Is simply" returning to his face always "he duty to me" Tsukune and Moka laugh and there is a drop in their heads

"Sasuke, do you want to swim?" Tsukune invite

"No thanks, I have to say something to Moka"

"Ah, ok" Tsukune walked away with some anger (What want Sasuke with Moka-san? Am I jealous of Sasuke? There cannot be, but ... compared to Sasuke ... I have no chance, he is much better than me) Tsukune back to swim with the face down, while Moka and Sasuke sat on one side away.

"Moka, why do not you go? Thought you liked being with Tsukune"

"I not only like to be with Tsukune" said blushing "is just that ... the vampires, we cannot be in the water"

"Why?"

"Then. That is good; I might have discovered" Sasuke saw the sadness of her friend and put her hand on his shoulder, "do not worry"

"Sasuke-san"

"Maybe you should not be here"

"I want to be with Tsukune" said blushing

"Why not stay at a club of 2, in which no one suffers?" Moka was surprised, she thought Tsukune did not understand, in fact she thought no one understood but Sasuke did it.

As with Naruto.

**"How can you think Naruto? If the Uchiha not appear, who knows what would have happened"** said Moka from the Rosario

"Wait a minute, how come you speak from the rosary?"

**"We are connected but part of me is in the rosary, so I can speak from him and I can think from your mind"** inner Moka explained

"Sorry vampire Moka, expects" Naruto closed his eyes and began to feel something strange "vampire Moka, Do you feel that?"

**"One energy is weakening"**

"Moka" Naruto ran off concentrating his chakra in his feet to go as fast as possible. Arriving Kurumu and Yukari saw some women fighting fish and as Tsukune were in danger.

"Moka no!" Sasuke scream, but it was too late, Moka had jumped to rescue Tsukune. Electricity filled Moka's body, as he sank into the pool

"Moka-san!" Tsukune tried to go but could not because the siren disengage was choking him with his arm, his fighting for his life

"I will save her, Tsukune!" Naruto decided to jump into the water completely

"Idiot, water is the weakness of vampires, Does not this crazy?" Kurumu murmur

**(Do you want to die?)** Naruto kept swimming, electricity through his body

(If necessary, yes)

**(You know what will happen if you die, right?)**

(yes, but if I give up now, Moka die, because if I give up now ... it will end, so I will not surrender, even if I have to give my life, I will not surrender!)

**"Naruto ..."** the chakra almost runs out but managed to get to Moka

(Naruto-san) Moka wanted to grab him, but instead of that I take the rosary

(That idiot! Better jump now) bats entered the water and the moon became red water "hmp, I guess I do not need"

Inner Moka made its appearance, with the other Moka in arms, as sirens could not understand what was happening.

"Was not there a guy jumped?"

"I also thought I'd seen"

**"Kurumu, Yukari, get out of there**" said the inner Moka with Naruto

"Moka-san!" Tsukune achieved release, nudging siren and manages to get where this Moka "How's Moka-san?"

**"Okay, but needs to dry"** Moka also had electricity running through his body "and take out from here"

"And you're okay?" seeing that he had a look of pain on his face

**"Do not worry"** smiling "**this is nothing, now go! You also"** told to Yukari and Kurumu

"You are insane? Thou alone cannot and less in the water!"

(Naruto, how many times have you been in the water?)

**(Every time I bathed)**

(What?! Do not you used the herbs, idiot)

**(I always forget)**

(How much time do we have?)

**(Do not worry, because my body is very resistant)**

(But my energy no, not yours)

**(In that you're wrong, it's time to work together, vampire Moka)**

(Hmp, okay, just because it's required) Moka stop thinking; though his energy was very strong and made the water will not reach the feet, sirens still poured water.

**"Is that all?"** with a smile **"Do all you can do?"**

"Perhaps this crazy? If this continues, its energy will disappear and die" Kurumu said

**"I will not die here, come small aquarium fish"**

"You'll see, damn!" said five sirens, Moka only warned, waiting, while the other followed him pouring water mermaids

(How much time do we have?)

**(5 minutes, vampire Moka, do what I say, and uses chakra, to concentrate in hands and feet and then attacks!)**

(Agree) Moka and sirens did attacked, 2 were launched first, Moka slapped them in their jaws and flew **"I expected something stronger, fish" **Moka not look the other 3 was sunk, but after 2 seconds they flew and Moka out of the water very tired

"Hahaha, apparently you cannot over" the boss said, mocked Moka

"There's more where this came" suddenly everything started shaking

(The inner Moka youki is huge! Where does he get so hard?) Kurumu thought

"The power of Moka-san is amazing"

"Do not you guide for the appearances" Sasuke contradicted him "is not just Moka, also Naruto is fighting there and will defeat all" (Moka, do quickly, Naruto's chakra is large but not infinite, cannot be fray and that way)

**"Now I'll end you, prepare yourself"** Moka hastened to beat the others and she did it

"You don´t defeat me so easily" the siren stronger, began to circle to Moka like a shark, then began to sink and give underwater shock, since there are very fast

(Naruto this power is not enough, we need more)

**(Do not be silly, only with power not win, do not even what you're trying!)**

(What do you say idiot? My power is being consumed and you say I'm not doing anything!)

**(Fighting for yourself does not make you stronger, If you want power, fight for what is right! You think that Tsukune can´t understand you, but you do not know is that not true! Moka, Tsukune, Sasuke and I, I mean, maybe not everything, but we try, try to be friends and that's the most important thing from the 5)**

(But I have no more strength) the siren kept giving him blows at high speed

**(It does not matter. The strength is not in your fists, vampire Moka if not the heart, remembers) Naruto's voice was heard no more.**

(I have to stop this, now!) Moka moved even faster than the siren and began kicking him doing to climb up, and had even left the water and was kicking him

"Moka-san!"

(Maybe his kicks lost all his strength to be in the water, but I must admit it is an amazing combination of kicks) thought the Uchiha with his sharingan activated seeing how chakra much he had left: 20%

**"Know your place!"** the combination of kicks out of 25 kicks and then gave a final kick that caused send him to the floor breaking the floor.

"Moka-san, are you okay?"

**"Huh?"**

_"Tsukune, Moka, Sasuke and I, we care about you and if we do not understand you at all, we want to be your friends"_

(Naruto ... you were right) **"I'm fine, just give me the rosary"** Tsukune and gives it back to be Naruto, but faints and Tsukune manages to catch him.

* * *

**I hope you liked. **

**See ya.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for uploading so late.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Club of journalism + Vampire.**

Now we continue where we left off, Naruto was sent to the infirmary; again, it was almost a customer. Tsukune, on the other hand, was looking to Moka, had not come to school today and he was searching her.

(Moka-san, Where are you? Sorry, I had no idea that the water was your weakness and for my fault, Naruto is also in the nursing) Tsukune walked with his head down, he was blaming everything.

"Tsukune!" He raised his head to see who was calling.

"Naruto! Should not you be resting?" Tsukune said, seeing Naruto completely recovered.

"That was nothing, do not worry, I'm much better now" Naruto smiled "I recover quickly, Looking for Moka, right?"

"Yes, I apologize, I acted like a fool"

"That's not true, you don´t even know. If you had known, you would not be forgotten, hahaha"

**(Not like others)**

(Shut up vampire Moka, was a mistake, I told you)

**(That does not remove the fact that you're a complete idiot, who was forget something like that)**

(Stop nagging me, and said I'm sorry)

**(Unforgivable)**

(Sorry!)

"Em, Naruto, Are you sure you're all right?" Tsukune saw as Naruto was gone.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm perfect, now let's find Moka!"

"Yes!" Naruto and Tsukune went to look Moka. It was easily found by Naruto.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune and Naruto arrived with Moka, who was with Sasuke.

"Tsukune, Naruto-san"

(Heh, it was good to play hide and seek with Konohamaru, I am an expert finding anything)

"Moka-san ... I'm so sorry, I did not know that the water was bad for vampires, really sorry"

"Do not worry" Moka smiled and happiness turned to face Tsukune "I can take some of your blood?"

"Yes, no problem" Tsukune smiled again, even though I knew I would die someday anemic, did not care, just care that Moka was happy.

"Kapuchuuu" Moka suck blood of Tsukune happily "ah, Tsukune's blood is so delicious, I think I will never tire of it"

"By the way, what are you doing here teme and with Moka, anyway?"

"That question should make I, say that you escaped nursing"

"I was going to visit Naruto-san and Sasuke too, you were looking for"

"Sasuke too? Are you serious, Moka?" Naruto saw everything very suspicious.

"Yes it is" (take long to convince Sasuke-san, but I guess it was worth) Moka thought, the truth is that Sasuke had no interest in seeing Naruto, but Moka convinced him to make it.

"But what do we do?" Tsukune asked, recovering from Moka Kapuchuuu "we have no club"

"Then, why not join the club of journalism?" said a voice from above.

"Nekonome-sensei" said everyone except Sasuke.

"What do you think, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"The club of journalism sounds good"

"Great! Then we have club" the blonde said happily "Sasuke-teme You will enter You too, right?"

"I don´t have choice, all others do not have anything interesting" said the black hair

"Thanks guys, I have new journalism club members" the cat teacher told.

"Wait!" Kurumu and Yukari came "We will join too!"

"Oh, how nice! 6 members, I will waiting tomorrow, guys"

"Of course!" said everyone, except Sasuke.

* * *

The next day.

All were in the journalism club; only six were seated facing his sensei.

"Well, thanks for joining my club, it is time to start, club activities for journalism Yokai Academy!"

"Sensei no offense, but ..." the blonde began "Are we the only members?!"

"Do not be silly! Here is the only other member" suddenly the door opens.

"Man, I'm sorry I'm late" suddenly appears a handsome boy with a strap on red head with a smile emitting a glow with his teeth and with two bouquets of flowers in their hands (yes, the smile style rock lee).

"Greetings, I am Ginei Morioka, President of the journalism club, Nice to see them!" Ginei them Kurumu and Moka delivery bouquets, Yukari gave a flower.

"Oh! The sensei did not say that the new members were so cute girls, you can call me Gin" this looks at him to Moka, while everybody is looking at what would be his sempai, from now on.

"Gin-kun is the only member of the 2nd year, if you have something to ask to Gin-kun, does it, okay?"

"Heh, can always count on me"

"Okay, I have to go to a meeting, make friends with his sempai" the master cat left.

"Okay, first I will explain what kind of club is this" Gin speak explanatory tone "the club's goal of journalism is to publish the news of the school, more activities, will report everything that happens at school and put them in the newspaper"

"How boring, there's nothing dangerous in this type of thing," said the blonde without much interest in what Gin said.

"You're wrong Naruto Uzumaki! We will be in dangerous for the safety of the report, it will not be easy"

"He looks like someone ... who we can depend on, right?" Moka said to Tsukune.

"Huh? Yes"

"Well, let's have some fun and put our poster on the back wall"

"Ok!"

After this introduction, all began to hit the club poster. Things were something like Tsukune considered the poster, it was a little weird, Kurumu and Moka were putting it on the wall, Yukari did not help, since Gin told him not to do it because it is so high. Naruto stared at him and Sasuke was just sitting in the chair with nothing to do.

"Sempai, Already okay so high?" Moka asked.

"No, you need to be much higher" Moka and Kurumu stretched more.

"Is that good?" asked 2.

"No more, higher" Gin began to bend and Tsukune realized this.

(Gin-sempai, what you doing? Do not tell me…) Gin Tsukune approached and discovered that from that distance he could see the panties to Moka and Kurumu

(Ero-Senin, this guy must be a relative in another life) Naruto thought, he knew exactly what he was doing his sempai, was seen as neither a real expert to for 50 years, no more nor less than Jiraya, the sage pervert.

"Gin-sempai, stop this!" Tsukune scream.

"Um, what are you talking about?" was made innocent.

"Do not play the innocent; you were looking under their skirts" Moka and Kurumu got off the bench.

"What?"

"Oh, is that this rookie says he had a good look at her panties"

"No, who was sempai!"

"Eh?"

"Wait, is a misunderstanding! Yes I saw, but it was because sempai ..." Tsukune received two slaps and you stay brand in their cheeks.

"Hahaha, Tsukune you are all a moron, You made the meeting quite funny!" sempai said, continuing with his laughter.

(Hahaha, so yes it was fun) thought the blonde was looking Tsukune marks.

**(Do not trust that guy "Gin". Has a powerful aura, be alert Naruto)**

(Oh really? I cannot wait to fight him)

**(Did not you hear what I said?)**

(Yes but, who cares? I have faced enemies 10 times stronger, I have everything under control)

**(Stay tuned)**

(Of course)

* * *

The next day.

"I do not like dirty boys!" Moka said.

"Moka-san, are you still angry? Told you it was a mistake! Moka-san!" Tsukune beg.

"I do not know you anymore!" (I'm not really serious, but this is a little payback for looking at me)

"Moka-san waits!"

* * *

With Gin.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday, Moka-san should be upset" with Tsukune Gin apologized, both walking to the "meeting point".

"Yes it is! Moka-san does not speak for me all day" (I must clear my name soon, so Moka-san again trusts me)

"Okay, this is the place"

"Does this?"

"Yeah, look out the window, you'll see something interesting"

"Something interesting?" Tsukune climbed through a barrel that was out there and when it was up...

"You know, I really like Moka, I will make Moka Akashiya in my wife!"

(Why he say that now) Tsukune turned to look out the window he saw a lot of girls in lingerie.

"Sempai this is!"

"The changing room where the girls!" Gin took a picture with the camera to Tsukune.

"See you, Tsukune-kun!" Gin quickly disappeared without a trace.

"Gin-sempai!"

"The voyeur, there's the voyeur, this is the second time!" Tsukune discovered girls.

"Nooooooooo! - Tsukune started running (Wait, said second? If Moka-san looks like me, I will not speak, I must do something soon!) At the end the girls caught Tsukune and rolled with a rope with many bruises and a bloody nose, mouth and even in the head.

"Tsukune!" Moka came suddenly "Is it true, about spying?"

"Moka-san! This is a big misunderstanding, well ... yes indeed spied, but there's a great story behind it!" (Shit, I did it again)

"Whatever the reason ... you would never do things like that, right Tsukune?" Moka sounded sad and disappointed.

"Well, you see..." Moka ran "I would not, Moka-san, believe me!" Tsukune girls locked in a room with another person that was there.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Tsukune saw that Naruto was the same as him.

"That bastard blamed me when he was spying; it's just a fucking pervert like ero-Senin!"

"You too"

"Yes, those girls beat me up"

**(I told you to be careful Naruto)**

(Shut up vampire Moka, I trusted him!)

**(Well, now you know what happens when you trust your enemy)**

"This guy's going to pay!" Naruto powerfully broke the ropes.

"Naruto help me, Gin-sempai will hurt Moka-san" Naruto with a kunai freed Tsukune and out the window for Moka.

* * *

With Moka and Gin.

"Now I will force to be my wife!" Gin said already becomes werewolf.

"Kyaaaa!" Moka scream.

"Hey you stop!" a voice was heard.

"Ah, a vampire!"

"Sasuke-san!" Sasuke makes an appearance.

"Hmp" Sasuke moves quickly and gives a kick to Gin, which sends it to a few meters ahead.

(Amazing, Sasuke-san has surprising strength)

"Are you okay, Moka?" Moka nods her head.

"Even if you're a vampire, I will defeat you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke lunged at him with incredible speed and hit him.

"Who are you hitting, idiot?"

"What!" where was Sasuke, it was just tree leaves.

"Wait, Sasuke, this is mine" Naruto appeared alongside Tsukune, with red eyes of inner Moka.

"Naruto, those eyes ..."

"Tsukune!" Moka approached Tsukune, but Gin got in his way hitting Tsukune, but this stopped his shot.

"How is what?" Tsukune had a smile.

"I told you were going to pay me, bastard!" after a poof, Naruto appeared "This not get away!" Naruto to hit him with Gin and then made his combo clones "u-zu-ma-ki" 2000 Naruto's appeared around Gin.

"What the hell!?"

"Know your place, Uzumaki Naruto style! 2000 strokes of Naruto!"

"No, that if you do not!" Gin moves at an incredible speed and defeats all the clones in seconds and gives a punch for Naruto, quartering the floor, drawing blood from his mouth.

"Naruto, his speed is almost as fast as that of Lee, you can neither touch"

"I know that! I'm just excited, if you look like a challenge, Gin-sempai"

"Better to turn from, Naruto, or I'll have to do it by force" said the wolf

"Really? Take this!" Naruto throws a smoke bomb "Now Tsukune!" many bats go to where Naruto, the sky turns dark and the moon turns a strange color, appearing after internal Moka.

"What and Naruto?" Gin asked.

**"Went to rest, I will defeat you"**

"Hahaha, at full moon, not even a vampire can defeat me!" Gin is again moved quickly.

(it's time to see the results of my training) Naruto thought.

"Moka-san" Tsukune was Moka stared at the domestic, she closed her eyes and waited for the attack of Gin "Moka-san, look out!" Moka attacks Gin but she dodges to everyone's surprise.

**(Naruto ... you have mastered the feel of youki, excellent)** Moka was surprised but not show it.

"What's the matter? Is that it?" Moka started doing some warm-ups with his arm.

"Do not laugh at me!" Gin attacked again, but Moka's dodged all.

"Incredible, Moka-san moves faster than a werewolf!"

"But do not assume that they are equal in strength?" Moka asked.

"They are" Sasuke said "the two have trained like crazy; Naruto has been, as usual"

"Now, I will defeat you!" Moka concentrated power in his hand "Rasengan" Moka started running, but everyone noticed the change in the Rasengan, it grew larger and bright white, it crashed with Gin, everything fell apart. Only Moka stood.

Sfx: boom!

"That was close ... ah ... ah ..." Gin up a building still standing "by little"

(Escaped at the last moment before he could give)

"Your speed is amazing, but I think you forgot, that did not come alone"

"What!" it was late, Sasuke made his lion's barrage, but not before giving the final blow.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" a fire dragon burned Gin-sempai, thus being defeated.

* * *

Next morning.

"Extra! Extra journalism club!" Yukari Naruto and gave them to read the papers to other students.

"Who knew that this would be our first news, truth Moka-san?" Tsukune turned to see Moka, but she gave it a little kick.

"Do not turn now!" on the cover that read: Aono Tsukune innocent: the true voyeur Ginei Morioka was the 2nd year class.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. by what they see, the more time Naruto passes with inner Moka, ie in the same body, becomes increasingly more like a vampire without his noticing. But in order, we see in the next chapter to be titled: birthday + vampire.**

**Greetings.**


	11. Author note

**Ok, Dage did it his best, I know that but I guess that translate of Spanish to English is so hard, it doesn't matter if you know English, if you don't know Spanish, that will not working. So, I have to take this back and I will translate the story, again. Wish me luck. **


End file.
